Amour d'une nuit de pleine lune
by yukiko hyuga-chan
Summary: Comme tout les soirs de pleine lune, son intinct le poussa à hurler vers la lune. Il s'apprêta à pousser un hurlement quand celui d'un inconnu le précéda. Une silhouette, éclairée par un rayon de lune, se détachait dans l'obscurité. Une créature de la même race que lui... Résumé assez nul, le One Shot est mieux. GinxOC


Comme tout les soirs de pleine lune, son instinct le poussa à hurler vers la lune depuis la plus grande hauteur. Il grimpa alors sur le toit. Arrivé à destination, il remplit ses poumons d'air, tourna la tête vers l'astre lumineux de la nuit et s'apprêta à pousser un hurlement quand celui d'un inconnu le précéda. Il détourna la tête et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul sur place. Une silhouette, éclairée par un rayon de lune, se détachait dans l'obscurité. Une créature de la même race que lui avec une cascade de boucles dorées qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à mi-dos. Il vit une magnifique queue dépassant de sa jupe et son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand elle dirigea son museau vers lui. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des yeux d'un azur incroyable que la mystérieuse jeune fille filait déjà à travers le parc du lycée Yokai. C'est ainsi que Gin, l'étudiant loup-garou le plus pervers de ce lycée, rencontra pour la première fois l'intrigante louve qui hanterait ses rêves pendant plusieurs semaines.

Le temps que son cerveau puisse réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir, la lune avait déjà disparu derrière les nuages. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner se coucher donc il prit la direction de son dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gin passa sa journée à essayer de retrouver la jeune fille lupine. Cela s'avéra plus difficile que prévu; il y avait énormément de demoiselles aux cheveux blonds bouclés. Le jeune étudiant de dernière année soupira. Il arrêta les recherches au bout de la quinzième baffe qu'il recevit pour avoir demandé à une lycéenne si elle avait "une magnifique queue touffue qui pousse les nuits de pleine lune". Il avait bien essayé de retrouver son odeur mais, sous forme humaine, son odorat n'était plus aussi développé même s'il restait supérieur à celui d'un humain. Et le fait qu'elle soit, elle aussi, sous forme humaine atténuait son odeur lupine. Dépité, le jeune homme retourna dans la salle de classe où le club qu'il gérait se trouvait. Quand il entra, il alla directement s'asseoir et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur.

Les autres furent tous très déconcertés; Gin n'avait offert ni fleurs ni cadeaux en tout genre à Moka ou à Kumuru. Aucune technique de drague ou proposition de rendez-vous. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. Ils s'inquiétèrent et Kumuru s'approcha de son aîné:

"Gin, ça va?"

Il continua à fixer ce qui se passait dehors avant de se rendre compte qu'elle lui parlait.

"Oui je vais bien, il marqua une petite pause puis reprit, c'est mignon de s'inquiéter pour moi Kumuru", lui dit-il tout en posant sa main sur la poitrine généreuse de la succube. Cette dernière l'envoya valser dans le mur d'un seul coup de poing. Folle furieuse, elle retourna auprès du reste du groupe en s'exclamant:

"Et dire que je me faisais du souci pour cet abruti!"

* * *

Les lycéens avaient tranquillement leurs activités depuis quelques minutes déjà quand ils entendirent des pas précipités s'approchant d'eux. Une étudiante arriva à la porte, essoufflée. Elle était pliée en deux et avait posé la main sur l'encadrement de la porte pour reprendre son souffle. Dès qu'elle put respirer normalement, elle se redressa et rougit quand elle vit tous les regards tournés vers elle.

La nouvelle arrivante portait des jolies sandales noires à talons hauts avec deux grosses fleurs noires faites en cuir sur le haut des chaussures. De ces sandales, ln pouvait entrevoir ses petits pieds manucurés. Elle portait une mini-jupe noire, qui laissait voir ses longues jambes, et un corset de cuir noir en guise de haut. Ses bras étaient recouverts de gants noirs, qui montaient jusqu'au dessus de coude, avec des trous au bout pour pouvoir laisser passer ses doigts. Ses cheveux dorés étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval avec des mèches qui s'en échappaient et encadraient son visage. Elle avait des boucles d'oreilles qui ressemblaient à des cascades argentées.

La nouvelle venue portait des lunettes carrées qui complémentaient superbement son visage rond. Ses yeux azurs profonds avec des reflets d'or, son petit nez et sa bouches aux lèvres pulpeuses donnaient à l'ensemble de son visage une beauté éblouissante. Elle aurait pu sembler gothique mais son ensemble faisait ressortie les courbes de son corps, sa chevelure ainsi que ses yeux. C'est là que Gin sentit son odeur. C'était elle! C'était elle la louve! La blonde ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix presque chantante:

"Désolée du retard. J'ai été transférée hier et Mlle Nekonoma m'a dit qu'il fallait s'inscrire à un club. Comme je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir, elle m'a conseillée celui-ci et j'ai accepté", la jeune fille s'arrêta dans son élan quand elle réalisa quelque chose."Oh, pardon! Je parle, je parle mais je ne me suis même pas présentés. Je m'appelle Yukiko Tsuma"

Tsukune s'approcha, se présenta puis présenta le reste du club. Quand vint le tour de Gin, il se contenta de la saluer d'un hochement de tête, ce qui étonna ses amis. Vu que Yukiko était très jolie, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il essaye de la draguer mais il n'en fit rien. Une partie de lui le poussait à lui offrir des fleurs et lui faire la cour comme un idiot. Mais l'autre partie lui disait qu'elle était spéciale, peut-être parce que c'était une louve elle aussi, et qu'il ne fallait pas la faire fuir. Confus et frustré, il quitta la salle en racontant une quelconque excuse minable. Les membres du club journalisme se regardèrent mais décidèrent de le laisser tranquille malgré leur curiosité.

Gin se réfugia sur le toit, son endroit de détente préféré, pour trier et comprendre ses émotions. Après maintes et mûres réflexions, il décida de suivre Yukiko partout pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

Il passa les semaines suivantes à l'observer. Il découvrit qu'elle était très intelligente (elle surpassait le niveau de Moka et pouvait même rivaliser avec Yukari). Il apprit aussi qu'en dehors du club journalisme, elle n'avait mas d'amis car elle fuyait le contact des autres. Elle n'hésitait pas à aider quelqu'un dans le besoin même si elle n'aimait pas l'attention qu'elle recevait après.

Mais ce qui plut le plus à Gin, c'était son caractère. Bien qu'elle puisse être gentille, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds pour autant. Il ne comprenait pas, lui qui était pourtant sûr de n'aimer que les jeunes filles sans défense. Pourtant, il s'était jamais senti aussi attiré vers une fille que lorsqu'il l'avait vu régler le compte d'un jeune homme qui avait osé lui mettre la main aux fesses.

Après cela, il était sûr. Sûr qu'il aimait Yukiko, la magnifique louve qui avait volé son cœur au premier regard.

* * *

**C'est un One shot que j'ai écrit il y a deux ans et j'ai finalement décidé de le poster ici. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment mais je ne voulais pas qu'il reste seulement dans mon cahier de brouillon. Gin est OOC mais c'était un peu le but =).**


End file.
